De Amor y Traición
by ARYLU
Summary: Él, solitario, es el más leal de su lado y una vez por semana, ella lo visita... Pareja inesperada... Final inesperado... Esta es una historia de amor y traición TERMINADA
1. Capítulo I

**De Amor y Traición**

_Capítulo I_

Era una noche oscura de jueves como tantas otras en Wiltshire a pesar de que el cielo estrellado estaba exento de nubes.

El señor Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su sillón repasando su vida. La marca que llevaba en su brazo lo señalaba como alguien no digno de confianza, y diferente de los demás. Al igual que sus padres, él había optado por pertenecer al bando oscuro.

Cuando se le encomendó su primera misión como mortífago, decidió que no cursaría su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Pero el colegio volvió a abrirse y el Señor Tenebroso lo obligó a ir, ya que necesitaba un espía ahí.

Ese año fue el peor para él. Su padre, quien lo había educado para ser frío, despiadado, ambicioso y para odiar a esas asquerosas sangres sucias y a los traidores a la sangre, recibió el Beso del Dementor bajo órdenes de Voldemort. Le daba repugnancia su crianza y se había jurado matar a su progenitor por haberlo hecho como era. No pudo dejar de sentir pena pero también satisfacción cuando se enteró de la noticia, a través de una carta de su madre de mediados de octubre.

Ante este hecho, él sabía perfectamente que se madre había estado destrozada. La directora le había dado permiso para irse a su casa durante una semana. Él lloró verdaderamente, pero no por su maldito padre si no por el sufrimiento de su madre. Cuando se despidió de ella para regresar al colegio, supo que era la última vez que la vería con vida pues él había fallado en lo que le habían encargado y el Señor Tenebroso cumplía siempre con lo que decía.

El segundo día de noviembre, recibió una carta de su tía Bellatrix en la que decía que su madre había sido asesinada por miembros de la Orden. Pero él sabía que era obra de Voldemort debido a que la nota apareció en El Profeta. Todo el colegio estaba al tanto de que Malfoy era un no tan pobre huérfano; y sospechaba que también era mortífago a causa de un molesto rumor iniciado por el ausente Potter, que había dejado el colegio, al igual que Granger y Weasley. Ese fue el peor año en Hogwarts y todo por culpa de ese entrometido de Snape. Si él no hubiera interferido, sus padres estarían vivos y él sería el mejor de los seguidores de Voldemort.

Lo mejor que sucedió ese curso fue conocerla a ella, una hermosa sangre pura rubia que realmente lo comprendió. Sus ojos lo habían mirado siempre con cariño y ternura, y sus oídos lo escucharon pacientemente sus lamentos y desgracias sin que nadie lo supiera. Él estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por ella, él habría acabado con su vida esa Navidad.

Sin embargo, después de la muerte de Bellatrix a manos de Longbottom y de Snape a manos de Potter, él recibió su recompensa y el Señor Oscuro lo designó como su más fiel seguidor. Finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto había anhelado: el reconocimiento de todos los que habían pensado que no lo iba a lograr.

Malfoy miró el reloj de péndulo que indicaba que faltaba un minuto para las nueve. Se acercó a una pequeña mesa de madera y encendió unas velas con su varita. Las nueve campanadas sonaron y, al cesar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Se deslizó hasta la puerta y pegó la oreja sobre ella.

- Soy yo, Dragón Verde – dijo una voz femenina

- Espera que quito los encantamientos, Lunática – dijo él, agitando su varita silenciosamente y acercándose, luego a una silla que estaba alrededor de la mesa.

La puerta se abrió y una figura encapuchada apareció ahí. Se adentró al lugar y cerró la puerta. Con paso tranquilo pero lento, avanzó hasta la mesa y se ubicó frente al dueño de casa.

Él sonrió y tomó la mano derecha de su visitante que tenía un anillo brillante bastante hermoso y costoso. La besó delicadamente y fijó su mirada en unos cabellos dorados que estaban afuera de la capucha.

La visitante se quitó la capa de viaje, dejando a la vista una larga y abundante cabellera rubia, y unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules.

- Buenas noches, Draco – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Buenas noches, Luna. Siempre puntual – dijo él – Deja que me encargue de tu capa

Con un pase de varita, el abrigo se levitó hasta un perchero, semejante a un conjunto de serpientes petrificadas.

- Traje unas botellas de licor – anunció Luna levantando un par de botellas.

- Bueno, yo preparé una botella de vino y unas pastas para cenar ¿Cómo viniste hoy? – preguntó él.

- Me aparecí a unas cuadras de aquí. Creo que la red flu está muy controlada

- Es muy probable aunque yo casi no salgo de acá

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella incrédulamente

- Solo para las reuniones del Señor Oscuro. Mejo cuéntame algo del mundo de afuera

- Mi padre sigue de viaje investigando algo para El Quisquilloso. Además, ya terminaron la prisión de Aribus.

- ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó él, extrañado

- Es la prisión que tuvieron que hacer ya que los dementores se revelaron. Es como un enorme edificio lleno de incontables celdas anti-magia. Ahí no se puede hacer magia ni desde adentro ni desde afuera. La única forma de salir la conocen los guardias pero no pueden revelársela a nadie.

- Seguramente encontrarán la forma de escapar

- No creas. Han probado todos los hechizos y formas. Es cinco veces más segura que Azkaban y su seguridad no está subordinada a ningunos seres

- Parece ser que han hecho algo útil en el Ministerio – dijo él despectivamente. Su vista se posó en la cadenita con un relicario que colgaba del cuello de la joven. Era un regalo que él le había dado el día en que terminó su último año en Hogwarts - ¿Quieres comer? Debes tener hambre

- Bueno, pero no te preocupes. Ya me adapté a cenar en este horario – dijo ella calmadamente.

Mientras ella hablaba, aparecieron dos platos con pastas, dos copas y una botella de vino. Entonces le preguntó si tenía un elfo doméstico y él le dijo que no le convenía ya que si era liberado podía llegar a contar lo que sucedía en la casa.

Luna tocó el tema de las reuniones con Voldemort pero tuvo que esperar a que él terminara un bocado para que le respondiese. Le contestó que solo lo hacía por su apellido, por su familia.

- Yo no sé cómo puedes soportarlo – dijo cabizbaja – En tu lugar, habría buscado alguna forma de limpiar el apellido

- La imagen de mi padre no tiene el más mínimo respeto de parte mía pero decidí superarlo, y por mucho, para demostrar de lo que soy capaz y obtener el reconocimiento que me merecía.

- Comprendo. A pesar de que el apellido Malfoy ya no sea tan bien visto como antes, te seguiré amando – dijo ella apasionadamente

Él tomó la botella casi vacía y vertió su contenido en las dos copas.

- Brindo por eso – dijo él

- Por nuestro amor

- Por nuestros triunfos

Los dos prosiguieron con la cena charlando acerca de diferentes cosas y contándose lo que habían hecho durante los días en los que no se habían visto.

Al final, aparecieron dos tazas de café que ambos tomaron mientras seguían conversando, ya no solo de lo que les había ocurrido si no, de muchos temas relacionados con el mundo mágico y la guerra.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron pero no para despedirse aún.

- Draco, afuera están tan bonito, la luna lo ilumina todo… - suspiró ella soñadoramente

- Sé que te gustaría estar ahí pero es peligroso. Te juro que, cuando pueda caminar libremente, iremos a todos lados – dijo él, levantándole el mentón

- Te esperaré siempre – dijo ella

Entonces, él acercó sus labios a los suyos uniéndolos en un cariñoso beso, esos que solo le había dado a ella. Después bajó sus manos hasta su cintura para sentirla más cerca de él, y no dejarla ir.

Luna puso sus manos en los hombros de él sin dejar de besarlo, a la luz de las velas…

* * *

**Holis**

**Para empezar, les cuento que esta historia la escribí hace unos meses(y la termine ayer) y hoy lo pasé todo en computadora. Decidí publicarlo para mi cumpleaños, que es mañana como una especie de regalo para ustedes.**

**Publicaré el próximo capítulo dentro de dos semanas, más o menos**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews.**

**Un saludo hechizado**

**Arylu**


	2. Capítulo II

_**Solo quiero agradecer todos los que han leído la historia y a Musa 555, Melsss y Arii.Loove por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga del alma, Ariadna S, que hoy realiza su fiesta de 15 años, como un regalo más; y a Tayson que fue la primera en leer la historia.**_

_**Bueno, no los molesto más y los dejo con la historia**_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Él abrió sus ojos y se encontró sentado en su sillón. El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Su mirada se posó en la luna que se podía ver a través de la ventana abierta hacia unos momentos.

Su mano se encontraba sobre la suave cabellera rubia de Luna y comenzó a acariciarla. Al mirarla, se percató de que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Se durmió… Debe estar muy cansada – pensó él.

Su compañía, la de la única persona a la que él había considerado más que una compañera o amiga, conseguía que su sensación de soledad se desvaneciera como esa vez, hace mucho tiempo…

---Flash Back---

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le había preguntado una voz suavemente.

Él levantó los ojos muy molesto porque no le gustaba mucho que lo viesen así, y se encontró con una joven rubia y de ojos celestes, vestida extravagantemente. Su túnica era de color rojo sangre y su capa también, con mangas blancas mullidas. La había visto en años anteriores junto a Potter, Weasley y Granger, y, por lo que sabía, era de Ravenclaw aunque parecía ser bastante solitaria.

- No estoy llorando – dijo él orgullosamente.

- A mí me parece que… - dijo pero se interrumpió, para pensar bien lo que iba a decir - ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó agachándose

- Yo no siento nada – dijo él secamente –, nada más que desolación, soledad…

- Pero sientes algo porque lloras – le dijo suavemente. Él iba a levantarse e irse, aún no entendía por qué se quedaba – y llorar no está mal.

- ¿No? – dijo él incrédulamente.

- No. Lo malo es no llorar porque no te expresas y juntas el odio en ti, que algún día terminará explotando. Tampoco es bueno estar así en Navidad.

- ¡Bah! No me importa la Navidad. No recibo nada – dijo él, despidiendo unas últimas y amargas lágrimas.

- A pesar de que no recibas nada, no deberías estar así, los afectos importan más.

- Peor aun. Nadie me quiere, no tengo padres.

- Te comprendo – dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

- No puedes – dijo mirándola fijamente

- Sí, puedo. Tú creciste con tus padres y los tuviste hasta hace poco, valora eso. Yo viví casi toda mi vida sin mi madre – le dijo ella.

- Yo no lo sabía – dijo él, desconcertado.

- No te preocupes. Ahora vayamos afuera.

- ¿Para qué?

- No sé. Armemos una guerra de nieve.

Ambos salieron al exterior y lograron hacer una gran batalla de nieve entre muchos alumnos, olvidándose por algunos momentos de la guerra en el mundo mágico.

A la mañana siguiente encontró un regalo más, que no esperaba. Lo abrió luego del que le había enviado su tía Bellatrix, y se encontró con un broche en forma de serpiente, por parte de Luna.

---Flash Back---

Cuando abrió los ojos, Luna ya se había marchado mientras él dormía unos minutos. Seguramente pensó que llevaba mucho descansando y no quiso despertarlo.

Se fue hasta su habitación, se puso un pijama y se acostó en la cama quedándose dormido instantáneamente.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí pero en una casa parecida a la Mansión de los, o más bien el, Malfoy, dos personas acaban de irse, dejando a otras dos ahí dentro.

Ambos estaban un poco intranquilos pero ella se mostraba calmada, sentada en un sillón. Él, en cambio, estaba de pie y no cesaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

- ¿Puedes quedarte quiero de una vez? – dijo ella, fastidiada.

- No, no puedo. Estoy, estamos tan cerca… Falta tan poco… - dijo él, nerviosamente.

- Lo sé, lo sé, mi amor – dijo ella parándose –. Ten paciencia – añadió besándolo en los albios – Muy pronto acabarás con todo esto… Es cuestión de días.

- Es eso precisamente lo que me inquieta – dijo él – Llevo años en esto, no quiero esperar más. Hace mucho que lo llevo planeado y no puedo aguardar a terminarlo.

- Relájate, amor, todo va bien… Como lo hemos planeado

- ¿No entiendes que la próxima información puede ser crucial? Puede ser clave, muy importante, determinante.

- Claro que sí. Ven, te prepararé un té y estarás mejor.

Él aceptó y se fue a otra habitación doecorada mucho más elegante, con sillones, cuadros, portarretratos sobre algunas estanterías, lámparas y una chimenea. La decoración había sido obra de ella y de una amiga suya.

En uno de los retratos, estaba una foto de los padres de él que le era muy importante y significativa. Era una de las razones por la que él luchaba tanto, por ellos…

Ella regresó trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera, un par de cucharitas y un tazón de azúcar. Se sentó y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó – Pareces estar a punto de llorar

- No es nada, solo pensaba en… Ellos…

- Tus padres¿no? No tienes que preocuparte, ellos están bien, donde sea que estén.

- Es que los necesito tanto, sus consejos, su ayuda – dijo y tomó un sorbo de té

- Lo sé – dijo ella muy apenada.

Entonces, sus ojos miraron una foto en un retrato, en la que había dos jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts. En ella, estaban muy sonrientes y alegres, ajenas a los peligros del mundo. Todo se veían tan agradable y lejano…

Tomó su taza entre sus manos y bebió un poco de té mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que algún día esa paz, esa tranquilidad y esa felicidad regresaran finalmente al mundo de la magia…

* * *

_**Holis**_

_**Como habrán visto, este capítulo no tiene muchas descripciones pues me centré más en los diálogos y en mostrar otros puntos de vista y "una ventana al pasado". Además, quería comentarles que es el primer fic que escribo con Flash Back y que el próximo capítulo lo subiré en dos semanas**_

_**¿Les gustó¿No les gustó¿Por qué¿Críticas? Dejen REVIEWS**_

_**Arylu**_


	3. Capítulo III

_Aquí estoy cumpliendo con el tercer capítulo y como no podía esperar más, tipee todo el texto para subirlo un día antes, así que no se pueden quejar_

_Antes de que me olvide, les agradezco a Musa 555, Arii.Loove, MoonyMarauderGirl, MaraLovegood.Potter y a Meliss por haber leído la historia y tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews._

_No los molesto más y los dejo con la historia_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

El señor Malfoy caminaba presurosamente por la calle sin detenerse y sin prestar atención a las caras de los alrededores, como quien sabe perfectamente hacia donde ir. Conocía de memoria el camino, en qué esquina tenía que doblar y en cual no, y frente a qué lugar debía detenerse para entrar.

Sin embrago, a diferencia de otras épocas, esa actitud no era relevante, más bien común entre las personas que salían de sus hogares, si es que lo hacían. En tiempos de fuera, la gente se manejaba de esa manera: caminaban lo más rápido que podían y no soltaban su varita.

Igualmente, Malfoy ya no era sospechoso para casi nadie, salvo para algunos, debido a que, fuera de los rumores en Hogwarts durante su séptimo año, jamás se lo había visto involucrado en actividades mortífagas. A los ojos del mundo, él se comportaba como un ermitaño sin familia.

Luego de atravesar el pasaje oculto en un pequeño y vacío callejón, se encontraba en el sitio donde siempre se reunían los mortífagos con Voldemort.

La reunión era para ultimar detalles del próximo ataque, que iba a llevarse a cabo en unos días. El señor oscuro ya le había anticipado de qué se trataba pero él debía acudir igualmente.

Cuando llegó, la sala estaba vacía y faltaba tiempo para la hora en que su amo los había convocado. Pero seguramente no faltaba mucho para que el resto llegara. Nadie se atrevería a aparecerse luego del Señor Oscuro y arriesgarse a padecer algún castigo.

En efecto, se escuchó un "plop" anunciando que alguien se aparecía. Él lo escudriñó y no se asombró para nada al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy – dijo una voz femenina

- Buenas noches, Darkblue – dijo él, fríamente

Úrsula Darkblue, desde que se había unido a los mortífagos, había hecho todo lo posible para ocupar el puesto de confianza del Señor Oscuro que tenía Malfoy. Él era el único que estaba al tanto de eso pero prefería mostrarse frío al respecto; no iba a preocuparse más que por sus misiones, aunque tuviera que compartir algunas con ella, como en esta ocasión.

Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano. Ni los datos que había aportado ni todo lo que había hecho podía compararse con la información que Draco había filtrado de Hogwarts.

- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste? – preguntó Úrsula, buscando conversación

- No mucho – dijo él tajantemente.

- Siempre primero¿eh Malfoy? – preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Él se daba cuenta que ese par de ojos marrones miraban detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando algún pretexto como gestos o actitudes sospechosas… O, más bien, analizando las ideas a llevar a cabo.

El silencio inundó el salón prometiendo extenderse hasta el arribo de alguien más. Pero, no fue nada más que una de las tantas promesas sin cumplir pues brevemente se interrumpió, a causa de un sonoro suspiro.

- Malfoy, Malfoy – dijo acercándose – Dejemos de lado nuestras rivalidades – Él rodó los ojos irónicamente ya que había sido ella la que había empezado a competir con él –, unámosnos. Lo he pensado y me parece que nos conviene. La división nos vuelve vulnerables, Malfoy. Somos inteligentes, astutos… Debemos unirnos. Seríamos invencibles, insuperables, la mejor dupla… Solo hay que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias. Si nos juntamos podemos hacer cosas magníficas…

Su voz se había vuelto casi un susurro y se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia. Lo miraba fijamente y él no dejaba de evadirla.

Si en ese momento no hubiera llegado Thedore Nott, un compañero de casa y de curso del joven, a la reunión, nadie podría decir que pudo haber llegado a decir o hacer Malfoy.

Apenas se escuchó el ruido de una aparición, Úrsula se deslizó velozmente a uno de los sillones más cercanos. Adoptó la postura de mirar vagamente una pared como si así hubiera estado todo el tiempo.

Nott pareció asombrarse después de echar un vistazo general a todo el lugar y solo verlos a ellos dos. Malfoy pudo distinguir que su compañero se lo veía bastante incómodo y sospechó que le traía noticias, no muy buenas

Él se acercó hacia donde se había aparecido el mortífago y le estrechó la mano.

- Buenas noches, Draco. Buenas noches, Darkblue

- Buenas noches, Nott – dijo ella fríamente

- Llegaste justo a tiempo – le susurró. Nott frunció el ceño y entonces, Malfoy le contó todo lo que la mortífaga le había dicho.

Él opinó que estaba en lo cierto respecto a la vulnerabilidad que provocan las divisiones. Sin embargo le sugirió que no le convenía aliarse con ella, por precaución.

- Cambiando de tema, no traigo buenas noticias – dijo Nott sombríamente – Después lo hablaré con el Señor Oscuro cuando finalice la reunión. Seguramente te enterarás luego.

Él quería saber en ese momento de qué se trataba. Su ex compañero del colegio no se veía muy tranquilo, debía ser algo grave. Sin embargo, no tenía la menor duda de que su amo le contaría.

En un rato, arribaron el resto de los mortífagos, esta vez en grupos. Entonces comenzaron a hablar entre sí y el lugar se fue llenando de murmullos que iban subiendo de tono. No eran muchos los presentes pero eran los que el amo necesitaba.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy estaba recostado en un sillón cercano a la ventana, mirando perdida pero fríamente hacia el exterior. Sus ojos se posaron en la luna, aquella misma que vio cuando acariciaba la cabellera de esa persona especial la última vez. Se sintió solo nuevamente, alejado de todos… Y su mirada cambió.

Sin embargo, apenas se percató de ese cambio, volvió a adoptar su postura fría. Empezó a cerrar su mente como su tía le había enseñado y que hacía cada vez que tenía tiempo libre.

De forma casi inesperada, apareció lord Voldemort y, a los pocos segundos, todos sus seguidores formaban una ronda junto a un lujoso asiento, asemejado a un trono, de color verde. A la derecha de éste, se encontraba Malfoy, junto a Nott y Darkblue, y, enfrente de Pansy, ahora señora de Zabini, y su esposo.

- Buenas noches, mis fieles vasallos. Como ustedes deberían saber, han sido citados para aclarar los últimos detalles del plan de pasado mañana. Los que no se encuentran aquí no necesitan saber lo que les voy a decir ahora.

"Antes que nada, debo decirles que estoy bastante complacido con el resultado del operativo de los Saluzzo a pesar de la huida de la hija más joven. Igualmente no es una amenaza para nosotros. Señores Zabini y señores Crabbe, mis respetos – ante esta mención, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent Crabbe y sus padres hicieron una inclinación

Continuó hablando acerca de la información infiltrada del Ministerio, de próximas reuniones y de tácticas a llevar a cabo; hasta que finalmente desarrolló y recalcó los tan esperados detalles durante un largo tiempo.

Una vez que terminó, aparecieron unas copas con vino de elfo frente a cada uno.

- Por un mundo libre de impuros y por la victoria – dijo Voldemort levantando su copa y sonriendo

Todos lo imitaron y posteriormente rompieron la ronda. Algunos desaparecieron y otros se pusieron a charlar. Pero Malfoy optó por apoyarse contra una pared y observar panorámicamente el lugar.

Nott se encontraba charlando con el Señor Oscuro y le daba la espalda. Debido a eso y a la típica expresión fría del amo, Draco no pudo percibir qué tan grave era lo que su ex compañero le decía.

Después de que Nott se alejara, Voldemort lo llamó y él caminó firmemente.

- ¿En qué puedo sevirle? – dijo él

- En nada por el momento. Tengo malas noticias. Han encontrado a Pettigrew, muerto cerca de la Casa de los Gritos – dijo fríamente

- ¿Averiguará qué sucedió? – preguntó Malfoy

- Así es. Designaré a Goyle padre y su esposa. Si no tienes nada más que hacer, ya puedes retirarte

- Buenas noches – dijo haciendo una respetuosa inclinación y alejándose después para desaparecerse.

Pettigrew, que hacia más de veinte años era fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro, había ido a cumplir un encargo junto a otros mortífagos. Sin embargo, ellos habían vuelto sin él debido a que, cuando pasaron por Hogsmeade, él se alejó del grupo y no lograron encontrarlo por ningún lado. De esto habían pasado ya unos cuantos meses.

Muchos habían pensado en que los había traicionado o abandonado pues no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Esos rumores llegaron hasta los oídos de Voldemort pero, para asombro de unos cuantos, no dio orden de matarlo si lo veían…

El señor Malfoy apareció en su vacía y desolada casa y, en cuestión de minutos, se preparó la cena.

* * *

Era una tarde nublada y casi todos los convocados estaban allí, vistiendo su ropa habitual. El lugar, un viejo edificio que se creía abandonado, ubicado en el silencioso Callejón Diagon, estaba casi abarrotado y en una de sus paredes colgaba un pergamino que rezaba los nombres de quienes debían asistir pero en el cual solo faltaban tres por el momento.

Una vez que llegaron los últimos, todos estaban esperando a que viniera. Momentos eran los que faltaban para que arribara y esos momentos se sucedieron. Cuando consiguió que hicieran silencio, les ordenó que se colocaran en sus posiciones y salieran a la desierta calle.

El grupo avanzaba a pasos firmes y seguros, cubiertos con la máscara que usaban siempre que hacían reuniones al aire libre o que iban a cumplir los encargos. Aparentemente no había nadie…

Al parecer todo iba como estaba planeado pero algo salió mal…

Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, unos cuantos rayos del mismo color surgieron de incontables puntos y todo el grupo quedó desarmado. Evidentemente habían convocados unos cuantos Expelliarmus.

La primera reacción que tuvo Malfoy fue asombrarse y mucho, y no pudo defenderse a tiempo ya que no había escuchado nada. Pero, cuando intentó voltearse para ver quién o quiénes lo habían dejado sin su varita, se vio inmovilizado literalmente.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – exclamaron varias voces

- ¡Desmaius! – gritaron otras, produciendo que salieran unos rayos rojos desde la punta de sus varitas aunque ninguno lo tocó.

Cerca suyo pudo distinguir a Voldemort inmovilizado, al igual que a Parkinson, Zabini y Darkblue. Nott, en cambio, estaba en el suelo y su capucha se había caído, dejando entrever su rostro. Inevitablemente el operativo había dado un vuelco inesperado.

Entonces, surgieron ante sus ojos unas cuantas personas, que Malfoy reconoció como aurores. Estos se abrieron formando un pasillo que desembocaba en Voldemort y frente al cual aparecieron unos encapuchados vestidos de color escarlata.

- Nos volvemos a ver – dijo una voz familiar – y te aseguro que será la última…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el más largo de la historia y debo confesarles que no lo había planeado tan extenso pero bueno…_

_Ya falta muy poco para el final, que ya está escrito obviamente como hago con mis fics._

_Ya saben, en dos semanas subo el próximo capítulo y dejen reviews._

_Arylu_


	4. Capítulo IV

_Dos semanas y aquí estoy cumpliendo. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a MoonyMarauderGirl, Musa 555, Luzbelita16, Mara Lovegood.Potter, Melsss y arii.loove por haber leído mi historia y tomarse la molestia de dejar un Review._

_Quisiera comentarles algo que quizás no se entendió en la historia y es que Harry tiene un espía, que le brinda información. Eso sí, si creen saber de quién se trata dejenlo en un review. La respuesta la tendrán en el próximo capítulo, el último de esta historia que ya llega a su fin_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

La figura se quitó la capucha y dejó al descubierto un rostro pálido, con cabellos negros alborotados y ojos verde esmeralda, rodeados por unos lentes de marco redondo. Se trataba de Harry Potter.

Otros encapuchados dejaron ver sus rostros, sin ocultar ni una pizca de orgullo. Entre ellos pudo reconocer a la sangre sucia de Granger, a los traidores de los hermanos Weasley, a Neville Longbottom y a otros ex compañeros y profesores. Sin embargo, en la segunda fila había una chica que jamás había visto pero que, según le pareció, su amo sí conocía y miraba con odio.

Granger despetrificó a Voldemort, un segundo antes de que los dos Weasley menores lo ataran con sogas que salían de sus varitas frente a Potter que le apuntaba firmemente y sonreía altaneramente.

La ira recorría a Malfoy pero no podía transmitirla a nada más que a sus ojos. Casi todo el grupo estaba inmovilizado, el operativo estaba jaqueado completamente, su amo estaba siendo humillado y ni él ni nadie podía ayudarlo, estaban desarmados, aturdidos y petrificados.

Si tan solo pudiera liberarse del hechizo que lo contenía y lo mantenía paralizado… Si consiguiera liberarse, esos impuros y esos traidores a la sangre lo pagarían muy caro.

Encontrarse así, inútil, incapaz de hacer algo… era una tortura y Potter lo sabía bien… Justamente por eso no estaba aturdido, si no que debía ser mudo testigo del hecho.

- Ha llegado tu fin – dijo Harry Potter desafiantemente.

- Mi fin nunca llegará, Potter. Pierdes tu tiempo – dijo Voldemort – Mi muerte está más lejos que la posibilidad de recuperar todo lo que has perdido.

-¡Ja! Hace mucho que tu muerte dejó de ser lejana, Riddle. No podré recuperar muchas de las cosas que perdí pero evitaré que otros pierdan algo por tu culpa, es lo justo – añadió sosteniendo firmemente su varita.

-¿Acaso te es justo atacar a un hombre desarmado y sin poder defenderse?

- Tu hipocresía es inmensa. ¿Hablas de injusticia cuando intentaste matar a un bebé sin varita ni defensa alguna? Pero al fin voy a acabar contigo, Riddle

- Tener esa varita puede ser lo último que hagas, Potter ¿Crees que estoy solo?

- Eso puede ser lo último que digas. Sabemos perfectamente que nadie vendrá a auxiliarte. No pienso retrasar este momento ni un segundo más

Esa charla pareció durar una eternidad pero quedó grabada para siempre en la mente de Malfoy. En algo podía concordar increíblemente con Potter: en todas las cosas que había perdido…

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Harry Potter. Un rayo de luz verde salió desde su varita y se dirigió hacia el Señor Oscuro, provocando que éste cayera secamente al suelo y acabando con su vida para siempre…

* * *

En un casi abrir y cerra de ojos, Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla con los pies rodeados por grilletes y podía sentir a todas las personas mirándolo fija y acusadoramente.

- Señor Draco Malfoy, está acusado de realizar actividad mortífaga y de intentar asesinar a Albus Dumbledore en junio de 1997, en la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts.

Él parecía estar acorralado, atrapado, condenado… La mirada triunfante y segura del ahora "héroe" Harry Potter lo afirmaba casi completamente pues era mucho más influyente en el Ministerio.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la Gran Caída y aun quedaba rastros de los festejos a pesar de que ahora debían encargarse de encerrar en Aribus a todos los seguidores del Innombrable.

Apenas entró al salón, Malfoy supo que no podía salvarse de una condena pero que podía luchar por conseguir el menor castigo posible.

Las acusaciones y los testimonios eran contundentes. Sin embargo, su mente astuta y digna, de un Slytherin y Malfoy, no se quedaba atrás y objetaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Sentía muchísimos deseos de luchar por su libertad y por esa única persona que lo apoyaba y lo miraba con otros ojos, oculta entre la gente.

Admitió que había sido un mortífago pero dijo que sus padres lo habían obligado para seguir la tradición familiar y que después no pudo escapar… En ese momento solo ambicionaba con salir de ahí, con su libertada, la que ansiaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Potter atacaba astuta y constantemente, había llegado el momento de su descargo. Sin embargo, Malfoy defendió con todas sus armas, su postura de que jamás había matado a nadie.

- ¿Acaso te olvidas de Dumbledore? – preguntó Potter y toda la sala se llenó de murmullos.

- Tú mismo testimoniaste que no fui yo quien lo mató – dijo él una vez que cesaron los susurros

También aseguró que él no había sido ningún espía y que eso no podía comprobarse de ningún modo. Esto se debía a que solo él y su amo sabían de qué se encargaba cada mortífago y no pensaba revelarlo. No iba a delatar a ninguno de los seguidores que quedaban vivos aunque estaba considerando exceptuar a su gran rival.

Una vez finalizada la extensa audiencia, Malfoy fue condenado a diez años en Aribus, en vez de la cadena perpetua que se había pedido al principio, y su casa sería revisada. Ante esto, él se mostró indiferente y no objetó nada pues no había nada ni nadie que pudiera brindar información acerca de cómo vivía.

Buscó entre la multitud a quien lo había acompañado durante los últimos años, apartando su soledad pero no la encontró. Una mezcla de amargura y decepción se apoderó de él aunque un tenue rayo de esperanza le sugirió que pudo haberse ido para que no la vieran

* * *

Era jueves a la noche y él se encontraba encerrado en esa celda mágica, sin su varita y rodeado de libros y apuntes. Le faltaba organizar lo que haría durante los próximos diez años pero tiempo era lo que menos faltaba.

Casi nada se podía oír más que algún animal rugiendo, una pluma escribiendo, un lamento o unos ronquidos. Sin embargo, algo rompió la monotonía sonora reinante: un ruido de pasos tranquilos pero lentos

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Draco?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus opiniones. Prepárense porque en dos semanas van a conocer el final de esta historia_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído_

_Muchia suerte_

_Arylu_


	5. Capítulo V

_"Todo comienzo tiene un final" y esta historia no es la excepción. Escribí esta historia en el verano, con el final ya decidido(específicamente la última frase), como acostumbro a hacer. Quisiera contarles que, en un principio, no sabía si poner a Ginny, Luna o Hermione pero elegí el personajes que me pareció más adecuado; y jamás creí que iba a tener tanta aceptación, es más me imaginé que me iban a mandar a freir espárragos en la Quiaca XD._

_Este es el primer fic que escribo con Flash Back, con Harry y Ginny como pareja y mi primer Draco/Luna(espero que no sea el último). Quisiera aclararles que Luna fue a la audiencia pero que se fue rápido._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta historia y se engancharon con ella, especialmente a Arii.Loove, Musa 555, Uska1213, MoonyMarauderGirl, LuzBelita16, MaraLovegood.Potter y a Melsss que me dejaron reviews_

_No los entretengo más y les dejo con el último capítulo del fic_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Malfoy levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue un relicario que colgaba de una cadenita dorada. El, o más bien, la visitante vestía una capa de viaje azul y su rostro estaba oculto en una capucha.

- Como se puede estar – dijo él fríamente mientras ambos se sentaban en unas sillas a diferentes lados de la pared con forma enrejada – Pensé que me habías abandonado.

- Jamás, jamás debiste pensar eso – dijo bajándose la capucha y mostrando su cálido rostro - ¿No recuerdas qué día de la semana es hoy? – añadió en un susurro.

- No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado – dijo él – ¿Vendrás todos los jueves?

- No – dijo ella firmemente y él se desconcertó – Vendré todos los días o día por medio

- No quiero que descuides…

- No te preocupes por eso, dije que siempre te amaré y así lo haré. Te voy a esperar

- No quiero atarte a mí, eres libres, puedes buscar a alguien que te haga más feliz de lo que yo pudiera hacerte.

- No hay nada ahí afuera que me interese, tú me importas y nada lo cambiará. Cambiando de tema¿qué te parece el lugar?

- Me siento encerrado, lo que no cambia mucho las cosas de antes, pero creo que es mejor que Azkaban.

- Así parece aunque creo que los mortífagos son muchos menos de los que se decía.

- Ellos son los que sobrevivieron – dijo fríamente

- ¿Sobrevivieron?

- Sí, a muchos los mataron cuando cayó el Señor Oscuro, como a los Zabini.

---Flash Back---

El Señor Oscuro yacía indudablemente muerto en el suelo y formaba parte de un capítulo cerrado de la historia de la magia. Las miradas de los acompañantes de Potter eran definitivamente de triunfo.

Draco no podía ver qué sucedía a sus espaldas aunque pensaba que probablemente estaban arrestando a los demás o acabando con ellos. Todos se habían movido excepto esa chica de la segunda fila que él no conocía. Sus ojos llenos de bronca y desprecio miraban a Pansy y a Blaise.

Ella se acercó a ambos sosteniendo su varita firmemente y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia. Él apenas podía verlos.

Esto es por mi familia – dijo arrastrando las palabras y después realizó la maldición asesina. Lo mismo hizo hacia los esposos Crabbe y su hijo, Vincent.

---Fin Flashback---

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó ella

- Al parecer, se trataba de la hija más joven de los Saluzzo, que había escapado cuando mataron a sus padres y torturaron hasta la muerte a su hermano.

Entonces comenzaron a hablar como lo habían hecho en los últimos años pero esta vez en susurros. Antes de irse, le dio unos objetos personales autorizados por los inspectores y le prometió volver a la noche siguiente.

Úrsula Darkblue era la única mortífaga, a parte de él que recibía una visita, la de una prima, pero a la tarde. Ella tenía una condena de veinticinco años, ante la cual se mostraba orgullosa, siendo leal a su amo muerto.

A la siguiente noche, volvió cumpliendo con su promesa y le trajo golosinas y El Quisquilloso para que leyera cuando quisiera. Continuaron con su charla durante unas cuantas horas hasta que ella debió regresar.

Cuando se acostaba a dormir, no podía evitar llorar y sufrir… Sufrir por el encierro de él, por su ausencia, por la falta de sus caricias, por las distancias… Sin embargo, guardaba la esperanza de que cada día era uno menos para que él fuera libre y pudiera cumplir con su promesa…

Cuando iba a visitarlo, la tristeza la abandonaba y se sentía feliz, como cuando era adolescente… Siempre se contaban las novedades de lo que sucedía tanto afuera como adentro y el momento más nostálgico era aquel en el que debían separarse.

Los días se sucedieron y se volvieron semanas..Y las semanas, en meses, muchos meses…

Apenas obtuvo la libertad, cumplió con esa vieja promesa de ir por todos lados como dos esposos, llevándola a recorrer el mundo.

Unos cuantos años más tarde, la vida los encontró en un hermoso hogar criando dos hijos mellizos, un nene y una nena, lejos de donde habían nacido y vivido. Ahí, sus preciosos hijos crecían en armonía, paz y tranquilidad.

Habían dejado la mansión de la familia Malfoy cerrada de modo que nadie pudiera entrar y se marcharon en busca de una nueva vida, sin prejuicios, empezando de cero… Quizás volverían si la situación era buena y si tenían la garantía de vivir bien…

Se podría asegurar que eran felices y que nada les faltaba…

Sin embargo, él jamás supo ni sabrá que fue Luna quien lo traicionó…

**FIN**

* * *

_Todo comienzo_

_tiene un final_

_y el de esta historia_

_aquí está_

_Ahora solo falta saber si les gustó o no._

_Muchas gracias por molestarse en leer mi historia_

_Hasta siempre_

_Arylu_


End file.
